


There is Never Enough Elfroot

by SerpentPrince



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Dorian thinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrince/pseuds/SerpentPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisior goes to gather elfroot with Sera, Bull and Dorian. </p><p>Alternate title: Where barely any elfroot is picked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Never Enough Elfroot

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block so this one little thing took forever to finish and I am not happy with it. But it is done so might as well send it out into the world.

It was another day of working with the inquisition; the herald, Kerym Lavellan, was leading as he aways did. The elf was certainly interesting, he wasn't anything like the elven savages that were told in gory stories in human cities. Instead the elf was clever and kind, making it so he often did tasks that were beneath him to be 'helpful.' The elf was a puzzle to Dorian, one that he strived to solve. 

Kerym walked at a leisurely pace, his orange rimmed yellow eyes carefully surveying the area. The elf always behaved a bit differently when they were out in the field; in Haven he was uncomfortable. Dorian's careful eyes noticed the falseness of the elf's smiles around all those humans, but under the cover of trees the he was comfortable. 

By the slight smile on his face and the way he carried himself, it was obvious the blond was very happy doing this horribly boring errand. 

They were running low in elfroot in the hold and the Dalish elf was going stir-crazy being within walls while there were no urgent missions for him. He started to experiment with his 'elfy' magic in the garden and the people did not like it. (People still feared magic and skinny forest elves) So the advisers sent him out along with a small part of the 'inner circle' to make sure their enemies wouldn't hunt him down while playing in the woods. 

"There's some!" The elf's blond locks bounced as his head whipped to face his companions; Iron Bull, Sera and Dorian; and direct them to his find. Kerym's enthusiasm was certainly misplaced in this task; he was like a easily distracted child, drunk on his temporary freedom.

"Boss... you said there would be fighting." The Iron Bull gave a very manly whine as the elf laughed; it wasn't mocking, controlled or planned, it was genuine. It was bizarre to Dorian to see someone so open, even though everyone judged and scrutinized everything the herald did. The elf was starting to lower his guard around the lack of Vallasin on mostly everyone in Skyhold, he was drifting far away the image Varric painted of a feral angry and distrustful human-hating elf that the Inquisitor was when he was just thrown into the role as the Herald of Andraste.   
Kerym was quite likeable as a person when he was treated as a person instead of a religious figure; when people treated him differently he muttered elven insults under his breath and ignored them; sometimes just walking off mid-conversation. (The priests no longer tried to talk to him; they gave up after whenever the elf would spot them he would walk the other way) 

"I said there might be fighting," Lavellan already had his hands in the dirt, carefully taking leaves of the delicate plants and placing them gently in his pouch. Once he got enough from that one patch, he passed the full bag of dirty leaves to Dorian since the bag was too full to fit on the herald's leather belt. "I would ask a big strong Qunari to carry this, but I don't want them to be crushed again." 

"It was one time boss! And that bear knocked me over!" 

"It was hours worth of picking." The elf was good with words, but not in a useful way. "It's alright, I forgave you, but you are never touching my herbs again." He knew how to make people feel guilty with a smile, the elf used that tactic enough that it couldn't be a coincidence. 

The elf began leading again, this time at a faster pace and Dorian was brought out of his thoughts as Sera and Bull talked. "Cass has fallen hard for the bloke." 

"That's a shame, that's not ever going to be a thing, he's way too elfy and oblivious." The elf did seem rather distrustful of humans, any physical contact with any of them made him flinch.   
Someone brought that up to the elf's face once and he denied it out right. Maybe Dalish clans told their children that humans had cooties or a different awful disease.   
"He seems to be the only one able to pull the stick from her ass. She was going to flay me for the last prank and one word from him and bam! No more stick!" Dorian would have to agree with that crude observation of Sera's, the herald certainly had a calming effect on most people, whether it be his constant compliments or general helpfulness. (Or it was just a front, Dorian hadn't completely figured him out yet) 

Bull spoke as the Inquisitor moved further away from them, "He flirts with everyone, but seems to desire none." Did Kerym fancy the Bull? Dorian could barely imagine a human such as himself, taking the Iron Bull, none the less the elf, his horribly thin frame (the elf needed to eat more) would probably snap under the pressure. 

"He's been flirting with you too? He hadn't even looked at me!" Sera seemed outraged. 

"You don't like men, have you forgotten?" Dorian wondered if any of the herald's flirting meant anything; the elf was quick to exchange flirts and sarcasm with the Tevinter as well as many others. He made it a habbit of flirting with Scout Harding at every opportunity, along with Josephine and Cullen. 

"I don't want to be the odd one out! Herald!" 

Dorian couldn't see the elf's face, but he could easily imagine him wrinkling his nose in disgust, he really didn't like that title. Kerym took it as a insult rather than respectable title to his position and power over the Chantry. "I told you to not call me that." 

"Fine Mr. Elfy elf." But apparently that was an appropriate title to Kerym. 

"Yes, Sera?" The elf pulled his attention away from his search to speak, the slight curve of his lips suggested he was previously listening in. 

"You're a filthy flirt, why 'aven't you tried with me?" 

"I did in Haven and you directly told me 'You're barking up the wrong tree, this tree doesn't want yours,'" the herald said, his yellow eyes filling with mirth. "Do you not remember?" 

"I do remember now, you were terrible! You were complimenting my eyes and shite like a character in Varric's shitty novels!" 

"What? Did I not dazzle you with my words? Usually both ladies and gentlemen swoon" The dalish elf suggestively wiggled his eyebrows causing the whole party to laugh. 

"Shame I'm not a lady." 

"Ah, yes I forgot that your lady title had been revoked for not keeping up with the Orlesion fashions and not allowing gentlemen to kiss your hand. I apologize for forgetting that mam- ow!" The inquisitor seemed to forget that Sera didn't had a problem with punching the Herald of Andraste in the arm. "Have you been practicing? I almost felt that one."   
The inquisitor just baited her on, moving away from her first. It was obvious that he was used to playfully 'rough housing' by the way he dodged, ran and laughed while Sera rose to his baiting by chasing him and calling him crude names. Maybe that's how the Dalish entertained themselves, play-fighting like pups, or maybe all elves or Southerns did that. His parents didn't approve of anything like that, because it would have make him look improper and brutish even as a child. 

They moved a far bit away leaving the two mature members of their party, Bull and Dorian, behind. Though Dorian was far more mature than the lout. And more attractive. 

There was silence between them; it was nice not to be teased for once about his homeland or bombarded with lewd and unpleasant flirting. If it could even be called that. 

And then the Qunari opened his mouth, "Dorian, you do know many people have their eyes on the illustrious inquisitor?" Dorian was caught off guard by the fact Bull was speaking seriously to him for once. He was getting advice on a nonexistant homosexual relationship from a Qunari. This was not an scenario that ever happened in his dreams or even crosse his thoughts. It was too bizarre. "You better make a move before someone else does." Many people were infatuated with the elf, but they stayed their ground since he was an elf and a Mage; not a favourable pairing in the Southern culture. But this wasn't something he wasn't going to openly discuss with the annoyingly perceptive Ben-Hassrath. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Tevinter's voice didn't come out as confident as he would had liked. 

The Qunari gave him a knowing glance before speaking, "Whatever 'vint. Just so you know as the boss's bodyguard I will hurt you if you hurt him." He then began walking off in the direction of the two elves; by the way Sera was cussing now, Dorian guessed Kerym climbed up a tree to avoid her. (That elf could scale a tree like a squirrel) 

"Who elected you that!"


End file.
